1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive service facilities, especially service facilities for rapidly servicing a vehicle, i.e., removing dirty oil and replacing it with new clean oil. Other related operations may be performed on the automotive vehicle, e.g. replacing the oil filter and dispensing grease to wheel bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional automotive service facilities sometimes include pit structures sunk into a cement floor of the facility to a depth of several feet. The vehicle is driven to a point where the vehicle crankcase is directly over a central area of the pit. A mechanic standing in the pit is able to gain access to the crankcase drain plug for draining oil into a funnel structure suitably supported within the pit. The pit is usually an elongated rectangular cavity having a length on the order of eighteen feet and a width on the order of three to four feet. The mechanic can walk back and forth in the pit to inspect the vehicle undersurface and perform the necessary work on the vehicle components.
In known vehicle service pit structures, the dirty oil removed from the vehicle is discharged into a large underground storage tank located beneath the pit structure or in the ground alongside the pit structure. The underground location of the storage tank requires that the ground be dug up to either install the tank or remove the tank; great expense is involved in the necessary escavating operations to build such facility. Also, if the underground tank should leak oil the leaking condition will go undetected, with possible contamination of the ground water. Additionally, an underground tank is exposed to moisture that can prematurely corrode the tank wall and shorten its service life. If it becomes necessary to remove sludge from an underground oil storage tank the pump-out operation can prove troublesome and difficult. Noted herebelow are examples of prior art applications that utilize underground oil storage tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,322 to Brauer discloses an underground oil collection tank having an upwardly extending pipe-type connection to a sloped wall formed at the bottom of a pit structure defined by side walls and end walls. A platform overlies the sloped wall; the mechanic can move back and forth on the platform while servicing the automobile. One disadvantage of the Brauer arrangement is the fact that the tank is underground. Digging is required to install or remove the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,173 to Patterson shows an underground oil storage tank disposed beyond the ends of pit structures; a flexible tube extends from the tank to a longitudinally movable container. The mechanic can position the container beneath the crankcase area of an automobile or trunk to receive oil for drainage into the tank. A vertically adjustable platform is positioned in each pit structure to enable the mechanic to move back and forth while servicing the overhead vehicle. One possible disadvantage of the Patterson arrangement is the fact that the pit structure is built into the building; each installation includes beams, columns, etc., that must be assembled (connected) on site. Installation time and expense would be relatively high.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,394 to Martin is somewhat similar to the Brauer and Patterson patents, in that the Martin patent teaches an underground oil storage tank located below a pit structure. The pit structure is composed of a number of sheet metal sections and connector bars that apparently are connected together at the job site to form the completed installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,073 to Fagan shows a one piece sheet metal pit structure having side walls and end walls. An oil collection funnel is connected to a separate underground oil storage tank via a jointed pipe structure. Oil accumulating in the bottom of the pit structure can be discharged to the sewer via a drain pipe.
The patented arrangements are similar to one another in that in each case the oil storage tank is located underground. The present invention has a different arrangement wherein the oil storage tank is located in the pit structure and provides an elevated structure usable by the person working on the vehicle for servicing the vehicle.